Undercover
by ncisqueen
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs are forced to work as partners again - undercover...
1. The order

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I do not own any of the characters._

**Undercover **

Jenny Shepard isn't happy. Actually her day didn't start too bad: She had no early meeting, she had a cup of coffee and a certain Special Agent was already three hours in the interrogation room which meant that her morning started rather easy – until now.

"With all due respect, Sir, you can't be serious!" Jenny said angrily and almost desperatly. Almost.

"There are plenty other agents who are capable to handle this mission. I don't understand why you insist that I - "

"Because you are one of the best in undercoverwork", SacNav interrupted her, "and you know how to handle Agent Gibbs." he continued calmly.

"Officer David could-"

"There is nothing to discuss, Shepard." he interrupted her again. "And I can hardly imagine Officer David as Gibbs' wife."

At the word "wife" Jenny's jaw dropped.

"His what?!"

* * *

"Yes I killed him! He knew I loved Helen but he took her away from me. I thought he was my friend but he told her lies about me! He deserved it!"

Gibbs was sitting across from Patty Officer Hanson and watched him while he confessed. Finally Gibbs stood and left the room without an other word.

In the hall Tony was already waiting for him.

"Good job, Boss!" Tony grinned.

"You've got nothing to do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Of course, Boss, but the Director called. She wants to see you immediately. She said it's important." Tony hurried to say.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Immediately, huh" he thought and decided Jenny could wait until he got a coffee refill. He just caught a criminal and deserved his caffeine before he could argue with her again.

* * *

In Jenny's office, she and SecNav waited impatiently for Gibbs to arrive.

Finally the door flew open – without knocking, of course.

" You asked for me, _Director_?" he asked with the usual annoyance and bitterness in his voice especially at the word "Director". Then his eyes fell on SacNav who was sitting on Jenny's couch.

"Sir." he greeted with a nod.

"Yes I did ask for you, Agent Gibbs. 20 minutes ago. What took you so long?!" Jenny asked with narrowed eyes and an icy undertone in her voice.

But before Gibbs could respond SacNav laughed and stood up.

"This is why I choose you two for this mission. You are already acting like a married couple."

For this statement he earned the Gibbs-glare from both of them. But SacNav just grinned.

"What mission?" Gibbs asked.

"Three wives of Marines have been murdered in Quantico over the past six weeks. We have no hints who the offender could be. It seems to be a serial killer so we have to hurry. You two were one of the best undercover teams and this needs to be solved very fast before the list of victims increases.

Am I understood?"

Gibbs first looked at Jenny and than back to SacNav before he answered

"Yes ,Sir, and how will we fit in there?"

"You will be working as Gunnery Sergeant, so you can check up on the husbands and possible suspects. Shepard will stay at home and spend her time with wives of marines. Maybe the killer is one of them."

"She always gets the fun parts." Gibbs repeated half ironically.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's fun being married to you." SacNav answered dryly.

Jenny let out a small laugh and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean..." then he realized what SacNav's point was.

But he had no time to respond because Jenny got up and answered slightly amused

"I'm wife #4, honey."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Preparations

_A/N: This chapter may be a little strange but it came to my mind and I had to write it. So, let me know if you like it._

After SacNav had left Gibbs stayed in Jenny's office.

"You are going back in the field, Jen? What the hell? You think you can handle this?" Gibbs asked aggressively.

" I'm a damn good Agent, Jethro and you know it!" Jenny said rather upset "I don't understand why you still doubt my skills, I am not your Probie anymore!" she almost shouted the last words.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"No, you are not a Probie but you are definitely out of practice, Jenny. You will be on your own most of the time there, keep that in mind." He responded.

"I'm absolutely capable of protecting myself!"

"If you say so." Gibbs answered skeptically and walked out of Jenny's Office but she followed him.

Cynthia didn't even look up from her desk.

"You don't want to know any details about the crime?" she asked and looked very confused.

"Nah, You can tell me about it while we're driving." He told her matter of fact and didn't even stop walking.

Jenny muttered under her breath – something that sounded suspiciously like "kiss my ass".

"Abby is taking the photo at 2 pm, so be there!" she shouted and walked back into her office.

This, however, made Gibbs stop. He turned around to face Jenny, although he was already in the door from Cynthia's office to the catwalk.

" The photo?!"

But the only response from Jenny was the banging of her door.

* * *

In the bullpen Tony, Ziva and Tim were busy finishing the paperwork from their previous case. But Tony's eyes constantly twitched up to the catwalk.

"I wonder what they are doing. I mean Gibbs is already 40 minutes up there, what could be that important?" he asked.

"I don't know, Tony, but I think Gibbs will brief us if it's our concern." McGee answered.

"But everything's our concern, McGee." but with a side glance to McGee he corrected himself "or at least mine since I'm the Senior Field Agent. But I still think Gibbs and the Director were more then partners. Maybe they are d-" WHACK.

"Don't even think it ,DiNozzo." Gibbs said angrily after smacking Tony on the back of his head.

"Sorry, boss." Tony replied while rubbing his head. "You're gonna tell us about it?"

"Tony, you're in charge for the next few days."

Tony grinned. "Why's that? The Director got some other plans for you?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes. She will be my wife." Gibbs said dryly.

Tony's jaw dropped and all eyes were on Gibbs. No one spoke until Tony found his voice.

"I knew there was something between them! McLoser, Ziva you can give me the pool later. Congratulations, boss." Tony said and was about to get up and hug him when Gibbs interrupted him.

"DiNozzo! The Director and I are going undercover in Quantico. You three will lead this mission from here. McGee get me some technical equipment for undercover work and than you and Ziva prepare the safe house."

"On it Boss!" McGee replied and Ziva nodded.

"What about me, Boss?" Tony asked and was rather disappointed that he didn't win the bet. Yet.

"When you are finally done with your paperwork, you will get the file from the director and check the victims."

Gibbs checked the time and hurried to the elevator.

* * *

When he arrived at Abby's lab the sight of Jenny took his breath away.

She was standing in front of a green-screen, but that wasn't it. No, it was the beautiful white wedding gown she was wearing. It was strapless but rather simple, although it had a floor-lenght flared skirt made of net lace. Her red hair was open and fell curly around her shoulders. Abby was currently trying to fix the bridal veil in it.

He had to admit she looked gorgeous. And of course now he knew of which photo she had been talking. If they should act like a married couple they would at least need a wedding-picture.

"Hubba, hubba." he said.

Both Jenny and Abby turned around.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed and gave him a tight hug. "The Director looks beautiful, doesn't she? I mean she always looks beautiful and she dresses very nice but white suits her, don't you think? Of course other colors suit her, too, and white isn't exactly my favorite color but-"

"Abby!" Gibbs interrupted her and looked at Jenny "she looks good." Jenny smiled and blushed slightly.

However Abby wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Oh come on, Gibbs. She looks more then good. And you are going to match her."

Abby handed him a tux and matching shoes, a tie and a button-down shirt.

Jenny watched him with interest.

"Same procedure as every year, huh, Jethro?" Jenny teased him.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"I hardly marry every year, Jen. But at least I did have marriages, in contrast to you." Gibbs said. Abby hold her breath.

"I guess you had enough marriages for both of us." Jenny replied.

"Enough!" Abby interfered. "Gibbs get dressed! I want a beautiful wedding-picture and you are not going to destroy it! If one of you looks pissed on it I will take it personally. You hear me?"

Abby pushed Gibbs out of her lab so he would get dressed and then turned to Jenny.

"How is this supposed to work? You have been barely five minutes in each others presence and you are already fighting."

Jenny smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "We can be professional. Don't worry, we'll catch the killer."

"I'm more worried you'll kill each other." Abby murmured, but Jenny didn't respond.

When Gibbs returned Jenny's eyes brightened up.

"Wow, _el Jefe_!" Abby squealed grabbed Gibbs' arm and pulled him to Jenny.

"Where did you get these clothes, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby grinned "Oh, I have my sources."

"I'm more worried because she knows our sizes." Jenny said. Abby smiled mysteriously.

Finally Abby took a step back, looked one second at the "couple" in front of her and then started clapping in her hands and jumping up and down.

"Perfect! Well, almost. I can't believe I almost forgot the rings." Abby said and shook her head. She then went to her desk and grabbed a little box which contained two golden wedding bands. She handed Gibbs his and went to give Jenny her's but then stopped and turned to Gibbs. She grinned "You want to put the ring on her finger, Gibbs?"

Both Jenny and Gibbs rolled their eyes and Jenny reached out and took the ring from Abby.

"Come on ,Abby, let's take the picture I still have some files to read through before we leave." Jenny said.

"Fine." Abby pouted and took her camera.

"We are staying in front of this green thing? What kind of wedding-picture is that?" Gibbs asked sceptically.

"I can adapt it on the computer so you are standing in front of a tree, church, space shuttle, or what ever you would like."

"Space shuttle?" Jenny arched an eyebrow.

"Oh you would wonder to what kinds of wedding I attended. There was this one wedding where I-"

"Abs!" Gibbs interrupted her.

"Sorry. Then put your arm around her, Gibbs." Abby said happily.

He did like he was told and put his arm around Jenny's waist.

"No! You have to stand nearer. Come on, you two are just married, you are supposed to be happy. Smile!" Abby advised.

Gibbs thought about the time when he was really happy with Jenny and the image of her laughing and looking at him with her big green eyes flashed to his mind. He thought he missed her laughter the most.

Of course there were other things he missed, too, like the feeling of her soft skin, the way her nose crinkled when she was happy or the way she used to kiss him after they had a fight. But her laughter always made him smile, too.

She rarely laughs these days, when she is in her Director-mode she always has the no-nonsense look. He thought he might try to change this during their undercover-mission.

With this thought he pulled Jenny closer and cupped her cheek with his other hand. Jenny's breath caught, but when Gibbs smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back and put her hands on his chest.

Abby's camera clicked a few times. "Aww, that's so cute!" Abby beamed with joy.

Then suddenly the door to Abby's lab opened and Tony came in.

"Boss, McGee and Ziva are- " he stopped mid-sentence and whistled. "Wow! You look hot, Director."

Immediately both Jenny and Gibbs pulled away.

"Thanks, Tony." Jenny half smiled and to Abby "and Abby thank you very much for your effort. I appreciate it." She then nodded to Gibbs and left Abby's lab with fast steps.

"You know, Boss, this totally reminds of "Runaway bride" with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. You know every time the redhead wanted to marry-"

"I got it, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"You mean you actually watched it?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Ex-wife made me watch it." Gibbs said, "What are McGee and Ziva, Tony?"

"Ehm", Tony stumbled, trying to sort his thoughts. "they are at the safe house now."

"Good, call me when they're done." Gibbs said, kissed Abby on the cheek and left the lab.

Tony waited until he heard the elevator and then immediately went to Abby with a huge grin.

"Now show me the photos!"

* * *

**TBC **

_A/N: Next chapter will include the drive from Washington to Quantico and the arrival at the safe house. Please review and let me kow what you think about it so far or if you have any suggestions I'm absolutely open to it._

_Cassandra_


	3. The Arrival

_A/N: Here is chapter 3. I'm pretty fast with updating, huh? But that's just because I'm sick and have to stay at home all day. So don't get used to it. I didn't mention it before but I don't have a beta, which means all mistakes are mine._

* * *

"You gonna tell me about the case?" Gibbs asked Jenny while driving to the Marine Corps Base in Quantico. After McGee and Ziva had finished preparing the safe house with an alarm and other security arrangements, Gibbs and Jenny had left the NCIS headquarters with already packed suitcases.

Of course Gibbs had insisted on driving and Jenny wasn't in the mood to fight about it.

Jenny gave him a side glance before answering.

"Three women have been killed. All with different weapons: The first victim was strangled, the second one was shoot and the third was stabbed, all were attacked in their own houses. They were all wives of marines, as you know and apart from this they don't have many similarities which makes it hard for us to figure out after which women he's after or maybe he chooses them randomly."

"How do we know it's the same offender?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't. But they were killed in intervals of two weeks. It would be a huge coincidence if they were killed by different offenders and since you don't believe in coincidence we should probably act on the assumption of one killer or maybe the killer has a partner." Jenny said.

"And what are our covers?"

"Well, you are Gunnery Sergeant Jack McNeil and I am your wife Mary. In fact I'm a housewife." she gave him a telling look. "We lived in California where you worked at the base in Oceanside but we moved to Virginia because of the sickness of your aunt, who lives in D.C.. "

"And how do you plan to come in touch with the wives of marines?" Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows.

"Leave that to me, Jethro." Jenny grinned. "I think I'm the social one of us, I'll manage."

* * *

Finally they arrived at the house. It was small, although it had two floors but it looked neat. Jenny took the keys and Gibbs carried both of their suitcases. They went inside and saw that the first floor consisted of the kitchen, the living-room and a bathroom. The house was already furnished. Then they took the stairs to the second floor where they found another bathroom, a very small storage room and the bedroom. One bedroom. With _one_ bed.

"The house is pretty small isn't it?" Jenny said when they finished their tour through the house and were sitting on the couch in the living-room.

"Ya think?" Gibbs responded while rolling his eyes.

Then they both jumped when they heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably the neighbors who want to welcome us. So, be nice." She said while walking to the door.

When Jenny answered the door there stood a tall, muscular man – obviously a marine - and a petite woman with brown hair and eyes.

Before Jenny could even open her mouth to greet them, the woman already hugged her. Apparently an Abby-kind of girl.

When the woman finally released her, the marine laughed.

"Hello, my name is Shaun and this", he pointed at the woman, "is my wife Susan, we are your neighbors ."

Jenny smiled and felt Gibbs approach from behind. He pulled his left arm around Jenny's waist and reached with the right one out to shake hands with Shaun and Susan. Jenny felt a little confused with Gibbs' arm around her but she also shook hands with Shaun while Gibbs introduced them.

"I'm Jack and this is Mary, my wife. Nice to meet you."

"Please come in", Jenny said politely.

"Oh, that's nice but we don't want to make you any trouble." Susan said.

"Nah." Gibbs replied. " We would be pleased if you'd join us."

Susan and Shaun looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, then. If you don't mind..." Shaun hesitated.

"Sure", Jenny said. "I'm glad if I have some connections, especially when Jack starts working tomorrow."

They went to the living-room and sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jenny offered and was glad that Ziva and McGee had already prepared the kitchen with drinks and food.

Shaun and Mary both asked for water, so Jenny went in the kitchen to get it. The other three sat down,

When Jenny returned Susan asked very directly "So, Mary, does that mean you stay at home?"

"Yes." Jenny aka Mary answered. "I'm actually a teacher but we figured it would be better if I would stay at home to sort things out and take some care of Jack's aunt at least for the first few months." She rattled her well prepared story off and put a hand on Gibbs' knee, who was sitting next to her.

"That's nice of you. If you want to talk or something you can come over anytime. I'm currently taking a break from work because of our little son - so it could be an advantage for both of us." Susan announced happily.

"Great! I would like to visit you." Jenny said and smiled at her. "You have a little son? What's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Benjamin he is already three months old. I can hardly believe it. He is growing so fast. You will see him when you come over – he looks exactly like his father."

Both Susan and Shaun smiled.

"Of course you can come over as well, Jack. I just thought you might be busy." Susan continued and Gibbs nodded. "I have to familiarize with the new position but I'll see what I can arrange."

"Do you have kids?" Shaun asked.

"No, we don't." Jenny answered a little reserved.

"Maybe soon." Susan pointed out. Jenny swallowed hard. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

Gibbs watched her with interest.

"Maybe." Jenny answered finally. Her voice was a little hoarse which made Gibbs smirk. Jenny looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway,"Shaun said, who sensed Jenny's uncomfortableness." we need to go back to Benjamin. My mother watches him right now. Thank you for your hospitality. It was nice to meet you." All of them got up and walked to the door. "It was nice to meet you, too." Jenny said. "See you tomorrow, Susan."

They walked away and Jenny and Gibbs returned to the living-room. It was already late and Jenny was tired so she started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed- oh." She stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly she remembered the bed issue which she had successfully suppressed. Now she had to face it.

"You can go to bed. I'm sleeping on the couch." Gibbs offered.

Jenny bit her lip. "No, you can't Jethro. It's too short and not even comfortable." But although the length would probably fit for Jenny, she wasn't eager to spend the night on the couch either.

"I've had worse." he responded.

"I don't think you can handle this every night. Especially considering your knew double job as Marine and Agent. You know as well as I do that tomorrow is going to be a very hart day and you should at least get some sleep. We are both mature and it's hardly the first time we share a bed. So stop acting like a dumb-ass. The bed is big enough so we don't have to touch." Jenny answered pissed.

Gibbs stared at here for a moment as if considering before answering.

"Fine."

"Fine." repeated harshly and went to the bathroom on the second floor to get ready while Gibbs did the same on the first floor.

* * *

When she arrived in the bedroom Gibbs was already in bed. Jenny chewed on the inside of her cheek. _Damn, Jenny! _She thought. _It's your own fault! Why wouldn't you let him destroy his back on the couch? He sure as hell asked for it! Well done. Now deal with it._

She went to her side of the bed and got under the cover.

"Isn't that bad, is it?" She asked

"Not yet." Gibbs responded only half ironically.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, Jen. Good Night." he said before switching off his lamp. Jenny watched him a few more seconds and decided to let it drop before doing the same with her lamp.

"Good Night, Jethro." she murmured. She was sure she couldn't sleep all night with him next to her.

However, she was wrong. After a couple of minutes she fell asleep, probably because she spent most of the nights in her office or her study and if she slept there at all it wasn't relaxing but out of exhaustion.

Gibbs listened to her steady breathing and was glad that at least one of them got to sleep.

His insomnia had several reasons: He was thinking about the case and how they could solve it, then he thought of the day ahead of him when he would be supposed to work as marine again, but most of the time he thought of Jenny. He just couldn't help himself. He was aware of her petite figure, so very close to him, all the time and he had a burning desire to touch her.

This was exactly what he meant before he told her good night.

He continued lying in the dark, torturing himself with memories of the last times he had been in bed with Jenny – when he felt her shifting and suddenly she threw her arm across his chest, buried her face in his shoulder and murmured something inaudible.

Gibbs wasn't sure whether he should like it or not. On one hand he enjoyed having her so close but on the other he didn't know what it meant or if it meant anything at all.

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: Does it mean something? How will Jenny react when she wakes up? You'll find out in the next chapter. I promise there will be some suspence soon, but I don't know when exactly I'll try to increase it with the next chapter . If you wonder why I choose Mary and Jack McNeil as their cover names, here is the answer: Mary was Lauren Holly's name in "Dumb and Dumber" and Mark Harmon was called Jack McNeil in "Chicago Hope". Not very original, I know but i thought it fitted. As always: Let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome, too. Review!_

_Cassandra_


	4. A Visit

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but as always: let me know what you think._

* * *

When Jenny woke up, she could tell it was still early, because the only light in the room came from the dim street lamp, which stood close to their window. Jenny shifted a little but a strong, heavy arm around her waist was holding her in place. This was the moment when she realized she was snuggled up to a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jenny's eyes widened in shock.

She knew she had been dreaming something of him but she never thought her dreams would lead her to... well, this.

She wasn't sure if he was awake or not; It was impossible to know with this former marine.

Jenny knew she had two possibilities:

Pretending to be asleep or pull away and pretend as if nothing had happened.

She was sure the second possibility would be the easy one, but to her own dislike she had to admit, she kind of liked to be so close to Jethro again, so she decided she would be selfish _now_ and deal with the consequences _later_. He had probably noticed their closeness anyway, so it was needless to try and deny it.

She closed her eyes again and shifted even closer. Jenny was never one for half hearted measures.

_'If I do it, I'll do it right.' _She thought and inhaled his smell of coffee, wood, bourbon and something that was just him.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

Gibbs was awake but he had managed to sleep some hours. He listened to Jenny's steady breathing and he knew although it was still early he had to get up soon. He stayed a few more minutes in bed, until he couldn't delay it anymore.

When Jenny woke up again she noticed that the space next to her was empty. She stretched, slipped over her robe and went downstairs; searching for him.

She found Jethro in the kitchen, pouring coffee in a mug, his back to her and already dressed in a uniform. Her eyes wandered up and down his body; she had to admit he looked pretty handsome in it. - _very_ handsome, to be honest.

Gibbs heard her approach and turned around. Jenny's eyes quickly left his body – but not quick enough. He caught her staring at him for one second, until her eyes found his.

She blushed slightly and he smirked.

"Good morning." Jenny said, still a little sleepy.

"Morning."Gibbs answered. "Coffee?" he asked. She nodded and he handed her the mug he was holding and poured himself another one.

Jenny took a sip and looked at Gibbs over the rim of her mug.

"Slept well?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

Jenny cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Better than in a while, actually." She said, starring at her mug – effectively avoiding his eyes.

"You should probably sleep in your bed more often. You're exhausted, Jen." He answered with a hint of criticism.

Jenny looked at him in disbelieve. "That's rich, coming from you, Jethro."

Gibbs leaned closer to Jenny and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The difference is: I don't need sleep."

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." Jenny answered ironically.

"Well_, __I_ know how to pace myself." Gibbs responded deadpan.

Jenny just glared at him. "Is that so?" She asked sceptically, remembering a situation in Positano where he didn't seem to know how to pace himself.

Gibbs smirked slowly. "Anyway, I have to go now."

Then he became serious again. "Be careful, Jen."

And he meant it, because he was worried about her, espacially when she was _alone_ with possible suspects. He knew she was a damn good agent but, as he already mentioned, she was out of practice and he wouldn't be there if she got in trouble, but he also knew he could trust her skills.

After all she still was one of the best agents he had ever worked with – if he was completely honest to himself maybe she was even the best agent he had trained - but he didn't want to think about it.

Jenny rolled her eyes."_You_ better be careful, Jethro." she said, stressing the 'You'.

He just nodded once, looking a little annoyed because he could definitely look after himself.

Then he was about to go before he changed his mind and surprised them both by putting a very fast and light peck on the top of Jenny's head.

He didn't wait for her reaction – which was a very surprised look with widely opened eyes and raised brows – but turned on the heel and left the room. A few seconds later, Jenny heard the front door shut.

For a few moments she stood rooted to the ground. Then she slowly shook her head. This didn't mean anything, she was sure. It was just an act, their cover.

She shoved the thoughts of him away and decided to take a shower before she had some paperwork to do; Even if she wasn't there the agency didn't run itself.

After some hours working on different case files, which she had brought from DC, Jenny decided it was late enough to comply with Susan's offer and make a visit.

* * *

It was already afternoon when Jenny stood in front of Susan's door.

After Jenny knocked Susan immediately opened the door. She had a huge smile on her face and a baby in her arm.

"Mary! I'm so happy you came over!" Susan squealed and hugged Jenny a little awkwardly since one of her arms was occupied by the baby.

"Hallo Susan,"Jenny said after the other woman let go of her. " And this is Benjamin?" She pointed at the baby and smiled.

"Yes, that's my boy!" Susan answered excitedly "Please come in, Mary."

When they entered the living-room Jenny was surprised to see that two other women were already sitting on a couch. One of them had blond hair and was dressed rather casual in Jeans and a purple sweater, the other one was a redhead – although her hair was several shades darker than Jenny's – and she was dressed rather fancy in a black dress which had a plunging neckline.

Both stood up when they noticed Jenny.

"Ah, Mary, this are my friends Carol and Lynn. They just came over for girls' talk; I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Jenny said and held out her hand "I'm Mary. Nice to meet you."

The blonde answered first "Hi Mary! I'm Lynn." She replied and shook Jenny's hand.

The redhead – apparently Carol – was next and shook Jenny's hand with a firm grip.

She eyed Jenny from top to bottom. Jenny narrowed her eyes. The other woman made no attemp to introduce herself.

"Then you must be Carol." Jenny said warily.

"Yes. Susan already told us about you." Carol replied with a threatening undertone in her voice, which apparently no one noticed, except Jenny.

"Oh, come on Carol!" Susan laughed " You make me sound horrible. I just told them that we have new neighbors – by the way Lynn and Carol live on this street, too - and I told them that you have pretty furniture."

"And a handsome husband, as I recall." Carol immediately added.

Susan blushed. "Carol!" she squealed outraged.

Lynn laughed. "Yeah, I remember you saying that, too, Susan." She mocked.

"I'm sorry, Marry. I didn't mean to offend you." Susan apologized, she looked very embarrassed.

Jenny grinned. "Ah, don't worry Susan. I know he's good-looking."

"So when will we meet him?" Carol asked and Jenny had the feeling that Carol was more interested in Jethro than she should be.

"I'm not sure." Jenny answered vaguely. " Maybe he comes over after work."

Lynn clapped her hands "Great!" And Carol just smiled.

"So, would you tell me something about this neighborhood?" Jenny asked.

In the meantime they were all sitting around the table with a mug full of coffee in front of them.

"Oh, there's not much to tell." Susan said. "It's a very calm environment, I guess. Well except for..." She broke off.

"Except for what?" Jenny asked, knowing what would come next.

"I don't want to scare you but we are all worried. Three women have been murdered during the last six weeks." They all lived in this neighborhood and were the wives of marines."

Jenny gasped to keep up her cover.

"They were murdered? How?" She asked, unsure how much the neighborhood knew about it.

" We don't know. The police didn't tell us anything about it. Although I heard some rumors that Beth was shot."

"Oh. Did you know her well?"

"Not very well, I guess. But she didn't live here very long. She had just moved here from Louisiana with her husband Phil." Susan continued, she seemed to be comfortable with Jenny, whereas Lynn and Carol were more reserved.

"I also heard he didn't take her death very well." Lynn said. "Drinks a lot of whiskey, lately."

"Do you know if the vict...- women had something in common?" Jenny mentally head-slapped herself for her slip of the tongue, but luckily no one noticed her mistake.

She didn't want to sound too much like a cop in interrogation but she had to ask if they knew anything which NCIS didn't know about the victims, yet.

"No, I think the only thing they had in common was that their husbands were marines, but that's pretty obvious I guess." Lynn answered.

Jenny was a little frustrated. She had hoped for something which would lead them to a new track on this case.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
